nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
UDEN
Description The United Democratic Elemental Nations (UDEN) is a relatively new country created by Gnuispir8 on CYOC. Formed on August 20th, 2011 under the name of the Avian Independent Republic (AIR), the country appeared on the north-eastern continent of a planet called Omega 5. The UDEN currently controls all five of the planet's continents(CYOC). Omega 5 has nearly sixty moons (CYOC), not represented by the picture due to size. The planet is in between three suns, and does not orbit any of them. Along with Omega 5, the suns hold eleven other planets in their gravitational pull. The system is called the Trinity system, due to the presence of these three suns. In NC: The UDEN first appeared in NC 39, on the same continent that the AIR started on in CYOC. The NC Omega 5 has only six moons. The Trinity system also has every planet it began with in CYOC, as Magdora and Rebuke have not been destroyed in NC. History The First Great War Long before the official creation of AIR on CYOC, Omega 5 saw many great countries rise and fall. The one that left the longest lasting effect on the planet today was the Kingdom of the Sand. The KoS was the most powerful country on the face of the planet at the time, and controlled all but the middle continent. During the reign of the KoS all four races thrived, and made great advances in technology. However, upon the death of the last great king, King Arong, his tyrannical son, Prince Mong, ruined the kingdom. He raised taxes outrageously, raided villages of his own people, and forced many into slavery. Fed up with this, the Aviantes decided to fight back. Due to their seclusion in the high mountains of the north-eastern continent they had been able to secretly build many machines of war for years, in preperation for any need to rebel. Upon the attempt of the new King Mong to siege the great city of Skyoum they unleashed a great force of planes and helicopters upon his army, ripping it to shreds. This began a 5 year war between the Aviantes and KoS. Halfway through the war the Aquousians also began to rebel against the KoS, effectively cutting the kingdom in half. It became a war of the North versus the South. The Aquosians, being able to live and breathe underwater, helped launch the massive invasion of the KoS in the fourth year of the war. The first to fall were the defenses on the south-western continent, where the Hephastan slaves worked to build tanks and other vehicles. Upon losing this supply line the KoS had no way left to produce more weapons, and eventually had to surrender. War Trials After the end of the First Great War power in the KoS was handed to the son of King Arong's Brother. Mong was thrown into a KoS jail for life for his crimes against the world. The Hephastans decided to remain allied with the KoS and established trade by making machines for them. The Aquosians and Aviantes quickly decided to become allies in case of future wars, and so formed two new nations the AIR and WATER. However, peace would not last long. The Second Great War After only one month in prison Mong escaped. AIR and WATER forces were sent to the KoS to help search for him, however by the time they found his true location the war had already begun. While AIR and WATER forces were occupied in the KoS, Mong escaped to the south-western continent, and took control of the Hephastans. From there he again launched a massive siege of Skyoum, however, the siege was merely a distraction. With AIR trying to stop the siege Mong returned to the KoS, and reclaimed his throne from his cousin, who had remained loyal to Mong. With control over the South again Mong began his full-scale invasion. AIR and WATER once again team ed up, and battered the much weaker KoS army in a short year. They then spent the next year marching through every town, village, and city, in search of Mong, to finally end his reign. After he was found, he was once again put on trial, and given the death sentence. He took his last glimpse of his kingdom from the gallows on August the 19th, 2010, of the AIR calandar. FIRE and DKoS After the death of Mong the AIR handed power of the KoS to Rorch, the second, previously unknown son of King Arong. The Hephastans, ruined by the marches through their cities after the war, began to hate AIR, and so formed FIRE. The KoS also experienced many hardships from the marches, and many of their once fertile lands had been devestated. Upon seeing how their climate had changed and how it had changed them, the KoS renamed its self the DKoS, allied with FIRE, and began expanding their military to strike back at AIR. However, this all ended when a strange craft was sighted above the middle continent, sparking the new age we are now in. UDEN The UDEN was formed upon the year 2020 after negotiations between FIRE, DKoS, WATER, and AIR. Every five years the people elect a president, and can vote him out at any time. A BoC keeps the president's balance in check, and can also impeach him upon their own majority vote. They alaso uphold the rights of the people by constantly improving the constitution. Civilians Aviantes Humanoids who are capable of flight without wings. Scientists refuse to explain how this is possible, because then everyone would do it. The aviantes were originaly citizens of AIR. Aquosians Humanoids who have gils and lungs. They can dive only to normal depths however, as higher pressures would kill them. Aquosians were originaly citizens of WATER. Hephastans Humanoids whos average height is about 7' 6", and they are very strong due to always working with heavy equipment. Hephastans were originaly citizens of FIRE. Humans Not much to describe about that, unless you aren't human. Humans were originaly citizens of the KoS/DKoS. Category:CYOC Countries Category:Player Nations Category:Gnuispir8 Category:Extraterrestrial Nations